


A Match Made In Dino-Bite Cafe Heaven.

by NovelQueen316



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelQueen316/pseuds/NovelQueen316
Summary: Heckyl has just split with Snide, and turned good, is now working at the Dino-Bite Cafe, until he falls in love with a New Girl In Town.





	A Match Made In Dino-Bite Cafe Heaven.

It was a Beautiful Morning In Amber Beach, at The Amber Beach Museum It was buzzing with Activity, Heckyl dressed in his white shirt, black vest, chain and Pocket-Watch in the vest pocket, unmentionables, black pants, socks, black shoes, black gloves with his fingers sticking out of the gloves, his dark brown hair that was halfway spiked up with blue-green tips, He was waiting on Tables, taking orders and bringing the food out to the customers, He was carrying a tray that had two orders of Bronto Burgers, and was walking to a booth, not knowing that someone was walking into the Dino-Bite Cafe, she was carrying some books and was reading one of them, Heckyl had just brought the Bronto Burgers on the table Booth, and was about to take another order, when He Bumped into the person and her books fell on the floor, until Everyone in the Dino-Bite Cafe was surprised when they saw what had happened. 

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there", Heckyl said as he saw her get down to pick up her books. 

"Oh that's all right, I wasn't watching where i was going", The Girl replied until Heckyl got down on his knees. 

"Here, let me help you", Heckyl said as he started grabbed the books. 

He noticed a notebook that was laying in front of them, he started reaching for it, until he was stunned when he saw another hand on the notebook and it was touching his gloved hand, he looked and saw a beautiful girl, She had light brown hair, Light Hazel eyes, she was wearing a nice outfit, shirt, Kapri Shorts, socks, shoes, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. 

"I think that's mine", The Girl said as she looked at Heckyl. 

"I think it is too", Heckyl replied as he took his hand off of the girl's notebook as she picked it up. 

"What's your name?", Heckyl asked as he looked at her. 

"My name is Lilly", The Girl answered as she looked at him. 

"Nice to meet you, Lilly, I'm Heckyl", Heckyl said as he smiled his charming smile at her. 

"Nice to meet you too, Heckyl", Lilly replied as she looked at him smiling back at him. 

"Oh I've got to get back to work", Heckyl said until he realized that he would be in big trouble. 

"Oh, I see, well, I better go too, I hope we'll see each-other again", Lilly replied as she looked at him. 

"I hope so too", Heckyl said as they went their separate ways. 

Another hour later Heckyl started thinking about Lilly, and wondered if She's thinking about him, just as he was thinking about her, and wondered if he'll ever see her again, until Lilly started thinking about Heckyl, and wondered if he was thinking about her, as She was thinking about him,

The next Morning Heckyl was talking to Shelby, He was telling her that He was in love with a Girl, but he doesn't know what to say to her, his feelings for her, Shelby snickered, but she had to hide her mouth so that no-one else would notice, and gave Heckyl some advice, He would try to be her friend first, Until Heckyl Saw Lilly again, but she was not alone, she was talking to a teenage boy, he was about 17-years-old, he had short brown hair, green eyes, he was wearing underwear, pants, shirt, shocks, shoes, he was talking He was talking roughly to her, and grabbed her arm, Lilly was trying to get loose, Until Heckyl couldn't take it anymore, He started sprinting toward them, until he caught up to them.

"Hey, Leave Her Alone!!!", Heckyl said in a snarled voice. 

"Back Off Buddy, This is Between Me and Her", The Boy replied still keeping a firm grip on Lilly's arm. 

"This Doesn't Have to get Ugly, Let her go or else", Heckyl said as his hands clinched into a fist. 

"Or Else What?", The Boy asked as He looked at Him. 

Heckyl's eyes were locked on Lilly's eyes, she looked back at him, she was sending a message with her eyes only, help me, heckyl, until Heckyl knew what he had to do. 

"Or I'll do This", Heckyl said as he punched The Boy in the face, The boy's hand let loose of Lilly's arm. 

The Stunned Boy fell on the ground and rushed out of the Amber Beach Museum, Heckyl looked at Lilly with love and concerned in his eyes, as he walked to her, with a loving smile on his face. 

"are you all right, Lilly?", Heckyl asked as he looked at her. 

"I'm All right, thank you for saving my life", Lilly answered as she looked at her with love in his eyes. 

"you're welcome Lilly", Heckyl said as he looked at her with love in his eyes. 

They put their arms around each-other, they started kissing each-other on each-other's lips, until they heard a sound of people oohing at them, they looked and saw everyone was looking at them, Lilly looked at Heckyl, he looked at her, their hands intertwined with each-other. He rushed away with her, until they were somewhere privet. 

"Lilly, do you want to go out on a date with me?", Heckyl asked. 

"Oh Yes, I would love too", Lilly answered. 

"Great, I'll make the arrangements", Heckyl said as he put his arms around her. 

"Oh Good", Lilly replied as she leaned onto Heckyl's chest.

Heckyl smiled as he put his head on top of her head, being very careful not breaking his goggles that he always had around his neck, they came out of their hiding place and went their separate ways, about an hour later, Lilly returned to her apartment, she walked toward the front door of the apartment, She was looking for front door key, when she heard a sound of paper flapping, she looked down and saw a piece of paper that was underneath a rock, she picked up the piece of paper, and was reading the note, the note said to come inside, there's a surprise waiting for her, She went inside the house, and saw another note telling her to go up the stairs to her bedroom, She went upstairs and into her bedroom, She was surprised to find a beautiful sundress laying on the bed, with low heel shoes, She realized who bought it,

She noticed a note that was beside the Beautiful Sundress. 

"Please wear the sundress, meet back at the Cafe", The note said. 

Lilly knew who it was from, she started getting ready for her first date with Heckyl, While in a Rented Apartment Heckyl was also getting ready, about an hour later Lilly arrived at the Amber Beach Museum, her footsteps were echoing throughout the museum, as she approached the Dino-Bite Cafe, suddenly she heard some romantic music Playing, She was surprised to see Heckyl, he was waiting for her, He was dressed in his usual outfit, but for one exception, his brown hair with green tips was gelled back, He was smiling at her as she approached him. 

"Wow, Lilly, you look so beautiful", Heckyl said as he looked at her with love in his eyes. 

"Oh, Thank You, Heckyl", Lilly replied as she looked at him with love in her eyes. 

Heckyl put his arm out to her, she took his arm, he lead her to a table, it had a Tablecloth, a candle in the center, two plates, napkins, silverware, two wine glasses, Heckyl being a gentleman, pulled out the chair, Lilly sat down in the chair, he pushed it to the table, He walked over to the plate and put his hand on a silver dome handle that was on top of the plate and pulled it out, Lilly was surprised that there was some dinner on the plate, it was a Fettuccine Alfredo with a hot Roll.

"Oh Heckyl, did you plan this?", Lilly asked as she looked at him with love in her eyes. 

"Yes I did", Heckyl answered as he looked at her with love in his eyes. 

He took the silver plate cover that was on his plate, sat down in his chair, they started eating the dinner, while their hands was intertwined with each-other, after that they started dancing to a Romantic song,


End file.
